Chris Paul
Christopher Emmanuel "Chris" Paul (born May 6, 1985) is an American professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Clippersof the National Basketball Association (NBA). The point guard has won the NBA Rookie of the Year Award, two Olympic gold medals, and led the NBA in assists four times and steals six times. He has also been selected to nine NBA All-Star teams, eight All-NBA teams, and eight All-Defensive teams. Paul was a McDonald's All-American in high school. He attended Wake Forest University for two years of college basketballwhere he helped the Demon Deacons achieve their first ever number one ranking. He was selected fourth overall in the 2005 NBA draft by the New Orleans Hornets and traded to the Clippers in 2011. Off the court, Paul has served as the National Basketball Players Association president since August 2013. One of the highest-paid athletes in the world, he holds endorsement deals with companies such as Nike and State Farm. High school career Paul attended West Forsyth High School in Clemmons, North Carolina.8 During his freshman and sophomore seasons, he played on the junior varsity team.9 For his junior year, he averaged 25 points, 5.3 assists, and 4.4 steals per game, helping West Forsyth reach the state semifinals.10 Over the ensuing summer, he led the Winston-Salem-based Kappa Magic to the National U-17 AAU title, earning tournament MVP honors in the process.11 During his senior season, Paul received national attention for scoring 61 points in a game; his 61-year-old grandfather was slain earlier in the year and Paul honored him by scoring one point for each year of his life.8 Paul finished the season with averages of 30.8 points, 5.9 rebounds, 9.5 assists, and 6 steals per game, leading West Forsyth to a 27–3 record and the Class 4A Eastern Regional finals.10 He was then named a McDonald's All-American, first-team Parade All-American, and North Carolina's Mr. Basketball by The Charlotte Observer.10 College career As a freshman, Paul averaged 14.8 points, 5.9 assists, and 2.7 steals per game for Wake Forest University,12 setting school freshman records for three-point percentage, free throws, free throw percentage, assists, and steals.10 Behind his play, the Demon Deacons qualified for the NCAA Tournament, losing in the Sweet Sixteen to St. Joseph's.13 At the conclusion of the season, Paul was named ACC Rookie of the Year and Third Team All-ACC.10 For two weeks early in Paul's sophomore season, Wake Forest was ranked number one in the nation for the first time in school history.14 In the final game of the year, Paul punched NC State guard Julius Hodge in the groin and received a one-game suspension for the ACC Tournament,15 an incident that marred Paul's image for a short time.14The Demon Deacons again qualified for the NCAA Tournament but suffered a second round upset at the hands of West Virginia.16 With final averages of 15.3 points, 4.5 rebounds, 6.6 assists, and 2.4 steals per game, Paul was eventually named First Team Consensus All-America,12 and with a 3.21 grade point average (GPA), he was also named to ESPN's Academic All-America Team.17 On April 15, 2005, he announced he would be hiring an agent and turning professional.14 On March 2, 2011, Wake Forest retired his jersey.18 College career statistics : Cited from Sports Reference.12 Professional career New Orleans Hornets (2005–2011) Paul attempts a runner in December 2008. Early seasons (2005–07) Paul was selected fourth overall in the 2005 NBA draft by the New Orleans Hornets.19 Due to the devastation caused by Hurricane Katrina, the Hornets played most of their games in Oklahoma City that year.20 Paul finished the season leading all rookies in points, assists, steals, and double-doubles, and became only the second rookie in NBA history to lead the league in total steals.21 With final averages of 16.1 points, 5.1 rebounds, 7.8 assists, and 2.2 steals per game,22 he was named Rookie of the Year, falling just one vote shy of winning the award unanimously.21 The only other rookie to receive a first place vote was Deron Williams, with whom Paul enjoyed a brief rivalry early in their careers.23 At the 2007 All-Star Weekend, Paul set new Rookie Challenge records with 17 assists and 9 steals.24 For his sophomore season, he increased his scoring and passing averages to 17.3 points and 8.9 assists per game, but played in only 64 games due to injury.22 Rise to stardom (2007–11) Paul was selected to his first NBA All-Star Game in the 2007–08,22 playing in front of his home fans in New Orleans.25 Behind his leadership, the Hornets were near the top of the Western Conference standings all year, temporarily occupying first place on March 17 following a win against the Chicago Bulls.26 New Orleans finished the season with a franchise-record 56 wins and the second seed in the West.2728 Paul led the NBA with 11.6 assists and 2.7 steals per game to go along with 21.1 points per game,2229 finishing second in NBA Most Valuable Player Award voting and being named to his first All-NBA and All-Defensive teams.2230 In his playoff debut, he scored 35 points against the Dallas Mavericks.31 In Game 2, he set a franchise playoff-record 17 assists.32 The Hornets defeated the Mavericks in five games, with Paul registering 24 points, 11 rebounds, and 15 assists in the final game.33 New Orleans were eliminated in the next round by the San Antonio Spurs.27 Paul speaks with Hornets coach Byron Scott in March 2009. Prior to the start of the 2008–09 season, Paul signed a contract extension with the Hornets worth $68 million.34 On December 17, he set the NBA record for consecutive games with a steal at 106.35 On several occasions he came within a few steals of recording a quadruple-double, including a 27-point, 10 rebound, 15 assist, and 7 steal game against the Philadelphia 76ers on January 26.36 His final averages were 22.8 points, 5.5 rebounds, 11 assists, and 2.8 steals per game.22 Despite Paul's individual accomplishments, New Orleans' record fell from the year before and they were eliminated in the first round of the playoffs by the Denver Nuggets.37 After a slow start to the 2009–10 season, the Hornets fired coach Byron Scott.38 Paul stirred up controversy when he announced his displeasure with the move, commenting that team management should have "consulted with me and asked how I felt before it happened."39 In early February, Paul tore cartilage in his left knee and was sidelined for over a month by surgery, forcing him to miss the All-Star Game.4041 In total, he played in only 45 games and his averages dropped to 18.7 points, 3.8 rebounds, 10.7 assists, and 2.1 steals per game.22 Without Paul, the Hornets struggled, missing the playoffs.42 Paul had another injury scare on March 6 of the 2010–11 season, suffering a concussion after colliding with Cavalier guard Ramon Sessions and being carried off the court in a stretcher.43 He returned two games later, registering 33 points and 15 assists against the Sacramento Kings.44With Paul playing a full season, the Hornets qualified for the playoffs and were matched up with the defending champion Los Angeles Lakers in the first round.45 Paul had a "historically great" performance in the series,46 contributing 33 points, 14 assists, and 4 steals in Game 1 and 27 points, 13 rebounds, and 15 assists in Game 4.4748 His final averages were 22 points, 6.7 rebounds, 11.5 assists, and 1.8 steals per game on 54.5 percent shooting.22 New Orleans were eliminated in six games,45 and ownership, fearing that Paul would leave the franchise via free agency, began actively pursuing a trade that would provide the team equitable compensation in return for his services.49 Los Angeles Clippers (2011–present) Trade to Los Angeles (2011) On December 8, 2011, the Hornets agreed to a three-team trade sending Paul to the Los Angeles Lakers. The NBA, who owned the team at the time, nullified the deal, with commissioner David Stern claiming New Orleans would be better off keeping Paul.50 The teams involved in the trade attempted to lobby the league to reverse its ruling and reconstruct the deal to no avail.5152 On December 12, the Hornets agreed to a trade sending Paul to the Los Angeles Clippers, but the deal broke down after the NBA added additional demands to the original terms.53 Two days later, the teams finally made the trade, sending Paul and two future second round draft picks to the Clippers for Eric Gordon, Chris Kaman, Al-Farouq Aminu, and the Minnesota Timberwolves' unprotected first round pick in the 2012 draft.54 Upon the deal's completion, Paul announced that he would opt into the final year of his contract and remain in Los Angeles for at least two more seasons.55 Playoff contention (2011–present) Paul with the Clippers in February 2012 Paul's arrival to Los Angeles rejuvenated the Clippers franchise, with teammate Blake Griffin later commenting, "It put us on the map."56Early in Paul's debut season, the team developed a reputation for their fast paced offense and spectacular alley-oop dunks,57 usually from Paul to Griffin or DeAndre Jordan,58 earning them the nickname "Lob City".59 Paul finished the year averaging 19.8 points, 9.1 assists, and 2.5 steals per game,22 becoming the first Clipper to be named to the All-NBA First Team since the franchise moved to Los Angeles in the 1980s.60 Behind his play and the emergence of Griffin as an All-NBA performer, Los Angeles qualified for the playoffs, losing to the San Antonio Spurs in the Conference Semifinals.61 At the 2013 All-Star Game, Paul led the West to victory with a 20-point and 15 assist performance, earning his first All-Star Game MVP Award.6263 He finished the season averaging 16.9 points, 9.7 assists, and 2.4 steals per game, helping the Clippers to a franchise-record 56 wins.2264 Seeded fourth in the West entering the playoffs, Los Angeles were defeated in the first round by the Memphis Grizzlies.65 Shortly after their early postseason exit, the Clippers announced they would not renew coach Vinny Del Negro's contract and rumors arose of Paul forcing Del Negro out. Los Angeles later denied any player involvement in the coaching decision.666768 Prior to the start of the 2013–14 season, Paul re-signed with the Clippers for five years on a contract worth approximately $107 million.69 Despite a shoulder injury that sidelined him for over a month,70 Los Angeles set another new franchise record for wins with 57.71 His final averages were 19.1 points, 10.7 assists, and 2.5 steals per game.22 In Game 1 of the second round of the playoffs, he hit a career postseason-high eight three-pointers to help the Clippers take an early series lead over the Oklahoma City Thunder.72 In Game 5 and with the series tied 2–2, he made a string of late mistakes leading to an eventual Thunder victory, later commenting, "It's me ... Everything that happened at the end is on me."73 Oklahoma City eventually eliminated Los Angeles in six games.74 In 2014–15, Paul played in all 82 games for the first time in his career, averaging 19.1 points and a league-high 10.2 assists per game.75 In Game 7 of the first round of theplayoffs, he hit a go-ahead shot with a second left to lift the Clippers over the Spurs despite a hamstring injury.76 The injury forced him to miss the first two games of the next series versus the Houston Rockets, and Los Angeles eventually lost in seven games despite holding a 3–1 series lead.7778 The defeat marked ten consecutive seasons and seven consecutive playoff appearances without a Conference Finals appearance for Paul.79 National team career Paul with Team USA in 2012. Paul made his debut for the United States national team at the 2006 FIBA World Championship in Japan.80 He finished the competition with a tournament-high 44 assists, helping Team USA win the bronze medal.81 At the 2008 Olympics in Beijing, he played a key role off the bench, scoring 13 points in a gold medal game victory against Spain.82 Team USA finished the competition with a perfect 8−0 record.80 Paul was promoted to the starting point guard position for the 2012 Olympics in London, averaging 8.2 points, 5.1 assists, and 1.6 steals per game en route to another gold medal and undefeated tournament.8384 Player profile Standing at 6 feet tall (1.83 m) and weighing 175 pounds (79 kg), Paul plays point guard exclusively.22 In his 2014 NBA preview, ESPN's Kevin Pelton called Paul the league's best point guard, adding, "a title he's held throughout his career when healthy".85 His career averages are 18.7 points, 4.4 rebounds, 9.9 assists, and 2.3 steals per game.22 He has earned All-NBA honors seven times (2008–09, 2011–15), All-Defensive honors seven times (2008–09, 2011–15), and led the NBA in steals six times (2008–09, 2011–14) and in assists four times (2008–09, 2014–2015).22 In 2013, he was ranked the third best player in the league by ESPN and Sports Illustrated.5886 Paul prefers playing in the half court versus playing up-tempo.85 He creates scoring opportunities by constantly changing speeds; upon beating his defender one-on-one or shedding him in the pick-and-roll, he will often slow down and box him out, denying him from regaining front side position and forcing the defense to help at all times.58 His ability to penetrate deep into the paint leads to easy shots for his teammates, and in 2013 he was second in the league in assisted three pointers.85 A deft midrange shooter, he is especially proficient from the right elbow, leading the league in shooting percentage from that area in 2015.87 On defense, he aggravates opponents with active hands and high effort,58 and has been ranked as one of the best perimeter defenders in the NBA.88 Off the court Paul married his college sweetheart Jada Crawley on September 10, 2011.89 Together they have two children, Christopher Emmanuel Paul, Jr. (born May 23, 2009) and Camryn Alexis Paul (born August 16, 2012).90 The family resides in a Mediterranean-style mansion in Bel Air, which Paul bought from Avril Lavigne for $8.5 million in 2012.91 On November 11, 2011, Paul appeared with his family on Family Feud.92 Paul is a Christian and attends church every Sunday whenever possible.93 In one interview, Paul commented, "I am so thankful that my parents raised me and C.J. to depend onGod's guidance and our faith in Him, and to always be thankful for what we receive."94 He enjoys bowling and owns a franchise in the Professional Bowlers Association (PBA) League called L.A.X.95 He has hosted and participated in numerous celebrity and youth bowling events as the head of the CP3 Foundation, which benefits programs inLouisiana affected by Hurricane Katrina, as well as charities in Winston-Salem.969798 Paul answers questions at a youth basketball camp in July 2009. Paul's brother C.J. played college basketball at Hampton University and University of South Carolina Upstate. In 2004, they played against each other when Wake Forest had a preseason exhibition with USC-Upstate.99 C.J. now works as Chris's personal manager.100 Paul is close friends with footballer Reggie Bush; the two lived in the One River Place complex in the New Orleans Central Business District while Bush was playing for the Saints.101 They also shared a personal chef.102 In 2014, Forbes ranked Paul as one of the highest-paid athletes in the world with $24.2 million in earnings including $5.5 million in endorsements.103 Some of the companies he does business with are Nike and State Farm.104 He was the cover athlete for the video gameNBA 2K8.105 Paul was selected president of the National Basketball Players Association on August 21, 2013 after having served on the executive committee for four years.106 He was a key figure in the banning of Clippers owner Donald Sterling from the NBA following racist remarks Sterling made in 2014; in one interview, Paul mentioned a possible boycott if Sterling continued to own the team.107 Paul played a significant role in the election of Michele Roberts as the Executive Director of the Players Association, giving a strong recommendation to the executive committee responsible for filling the position.108 NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Awards and honors Main article: List of career achievements by Chris Paul Paul runs the offense at the2008 Olympics in Beijing. NBA * 9× NBA All-Star: 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 * 8× All-NBA Team: ** First Team: 2008, 2012, 2013, 2014 ** Second Team: 2009, 2015, 2016 ** Third Team: 2011 * 8× NBA All-Defensive Team: ** First Team: 2009, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 ** Second Team: 2008, 2011 * NBA All-Star Game Most Valuable Player Award: 2013 * NBA Rookie of the Year: 2006 * NBA All-Rookie First Team: 2006 College * First team consensus All-American: 200512 * No. 3 retired by Wake Forest'18' * 2x All-ACC Team ** All-ACC First Team: 2005109 ** All-ACC Third Team: 2004 * All-ACC Defensive Team: 2004 * All-ACC Freshman Team: 2004 * ACC Rookie of the Year: 2004 * All-ACC Tournament Second Team: 2004 United States National Team * 2x Olympic gold medalist: 2008, 2012 * FIBA World Championship bronze medalist: 2006 * USA Basketball Male Athlete of the Year: 2004 See also * National Basketball Association portal * List of National Basketball Association career assists leaders * List of National Basketball Association career steals leaders * List of National Basketball Association annual assists leaders * List of National Basketball Association annual steals leaders * List of National Basketball Association players with most assists in a game * List of National Basketball Association players with most steals in a game Notes ''Category:NBA players